Sweeney todd:The lost kin
by Matilda cutler myers
Summary: This is a story me and my brother wrote together. Me and him are not claiming the movie or any of the characters, except for our own characters! enjoy! Sorry if your confused, I will fix it to be better!


(We do not own sweeney todd or Mr.s lovett.

just fans. Thanks from Taylor ashton and David Hunter.)

"Hm...and what are we to be doing, Mrs. Lovette?"

Sweeney asked.

"Hmmm...well, mr. about bring in some new supplies today?

maybe....some new priest..."

Standing up turning to the oven.

"That all depends on who chances to stop by for a shave, my love. But I would rather enjoy a bit of priest..."

Sweeney said giving lovett a small joke, hard to tell when he has nothing but a serious look on his face.

"Hmm. well well, *pulls a pie out of the oven* here is the last bit, it is.

enjoy mr.T,

cause' till'we get some more then thats all we got at the moment..."

as the pie hits the table we hear bells chime outside the door.

Sweeney Turns from reaching for the pie to see whose at the door. Its an attractive teenaged couple dressed in fine, if not rather gothic, clothing.

"Can I help you?"

The boy jumps, turning his wide brown eyes on him and Sweeney feels a shiver run down his spine. Its almost like he's knows him from somewhere. But that's impossible...isn't it?

"That depends...are you Mr. Sweeney Todd?" The boy asked.

The girl looks at me nervousely as to see the roaches walk around my table.

"Yes, i am. Todd."

The boy hesitated to answer back.

"I am David and this is my younger Taylor. we are glad to be here to find the greatest barber in london."

he said in a nervous tone.

"And I'm misses to meet you to deary."

she said without a care, but to be pleasent.

She grabbed Sweeneys arm, mimmiking the couple.

The boy gave bowed back rather awkward while the girl dipped down into a curtsy.

Sweeney gave him a stiff bow back my eyes never leaving his well Mrs. Lovett curstied.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked. "Are you need of a shave young man?"

David followed Sweeney to the stairs outside.

"Come,"Sweeney opened the door and showed him the door he toke his coat"so,...this is your first shave,right?"

David sat down watching Sweeney's every move.

"Yes sir, it is. i never really grew any hair. well, besides my head."

He gave a small chuckle as you wraped the blanket over his neck.

You turned getting your razors ready.

Taylor toke a bite of the interesting pie.. wondering what meat she used. looking up at lovett.

"Excuse me ma'am...what meat is this...? Its delicious."

Mrs. Lovett thought to herself.

She pointed at Taylor.

"Its me own family secret deary...i can't go blobberin' it out, now can i?"

Taylor looked down.

"No ma'am."

Sweeney carefully lathered the boy's neck, trying to the shake the feeling of how strange it was to do it to such a young neck. Once it was finished he drew one of his trusted knives and turned to find David leaned back in the chair, eyes closed and neck plainly exposed.

Sweeney moved towards him, blade outstretched but for some reason he couldn't bring it down upon his neck.

This child just seemed so famliar...him and that girl down stairs.

As he look out to space thinking of where he may know him.

"Excusee me sir,..."he looked down to see him starring at his cute brown eyes.

"Can we presume...?"

Sweeney looked down at him with a dark and sullen face.

"Yes,...we shall."

He fought yourself to bring the blade to his neck.

Lovett brought her a drink of ale.

"So, deary, how did you end up with that little man upstairs...?"

Sweeney meant to do it quickly, just a quick simple slash across the neck, some thing that would give him the least amount of pain and dispatch him to the next world.

But then he found myself imagining those beautiful, sweet eyes becoming empty and the misery that would consume the little child down stairs.

His hand stilled for a moment and then he found himself going through the same old babering methods I had use to do.

he cursed himself for the weakness in his mind but he just couldn't bring himself to kill him.

Not this boy...

"Dear sir, i can't shave you at this moment."

David sat up and looked back at him confused at you.

"Why not,sir?"

Sweeney looked at him nervously, with mouth open reading him and his confusion.

Lovett brought Taylor a spoon and sat with her in the booth.

"Well, i met him threw . a nice lady she is."She rested her head on her hand...

"Go on..."

Sweeney turned away from him, covering his face with his own hands. "I just can't," he whispered gruffily. "Not today."

Sweeney jumped as warm, soft hands laid themseleves upon my his own. "Sir...are you alright...?" A voice asked gently.

Sweeney looked at the young man"Yes, i am just thinking....please, we must go....now."

He looked at him with anger rising in soul and fear raving in heart.

"Please....go NOW!"

David ran down the stairs as the door slammed behind him and the bell rang,while Sweeney rested against the table with the mirror.

David arrived at the bottom of the building.

Opening the door and looked at me and Taylor.

David leaned against the door frame, trying to gather his breath from his run down the stairs. He didn't know what he had done to make Mr. Todd so angry but whatever it was it was by complete accident.

He gave a start at the gentle touch on his shoulder and looked up to see Mrs. Lovett standing at his side.

"Deary," she said giving him a concerned look." can be very nervous and unpredictable man, he can. is nothing to worry. you might have just givin' him a fright."

Lovett pulled him to the booth next to Taylor.

"Would you like a pie ,sir?"

she said while walking to the table.

Looking down,he zoned out of the conversation....

"Hello,...do you hear meh?"

David looked up as he heard steps come down the stairs.

"!"

looked up excited at the sight of her secret love.

Hoping to one day be she gazed at the door...

He regretted coming down stairs the instant Sweeney saw the boy standing there by Mrs. Lovett's side. His chocolatey eyes were so wide and hopeful-it made his heart race in fear.

Sweeney's eyes darted from David to the girl, Taylor she had said her name was. She was sitting at the table watching me curiously, half risen from her place at the table.

Sweeney closed his eyes trying to block out the hold that these mere children seemed to have on him.

"Why are they still here?!" he demanded.

Taylor rose....sad expression across her face.

"Dear sir, do you need help with something?"

Sweeney looked at her fiercely as if to go.

"Who are you two??"

He demanded answers from the two siblings.

The girls greened-brown eyes made sweeney melt in sight. feeling he couldn't touch her without his very soul feeling sorrow from what he previously planned to do to the young man.

"Mrs.T! it's all right..."

walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

Davey stood with wide eyes full of shock....

"I know now....i remember who you are....."his gaze on the boy was deep and stress filled.

What did he know?

Taylor stood.

"You...Lucy talked about you all the time before she.."

David wasn't able to complete his sentence, however, because Sweeney was suddenly running towards him,grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling him close.

"Lucy?! How do you know about her?!"

Lovett nervously ran to you two,hearing of Lucy would ruin her whole chance of love...

"Mrs.T! calm down!!"

Taylor and Lovett pulled the fool hardy two appart and sit Todd on the chair next to the table.

"Where is Lucy.....where is she...?"

Taylor patted her hand on David. walking over to sweeney and putting her hands on his shoulders.

',please.... we mean no harm to you at all, you have to calm down."

He looked down at the ground then to her.

You,....remind me of her.....my daughter...."

Sweeney watched her brow furrow in confusion, her lips twisting down into a frown. "Your daughter?" She questioned. "And who might she be?"

He stiffened for a moment and then the name escaped from him.

"...Johanna..."

he watched the children's eyes go wide as they exchanged glances.

"It can't be..." David whispered.

"Johanna......."

The name sounded as clear as day as the young Taylor sat down withe tears coming from her light eyes.

Sweeney watched as she sat down next to David.

As David hugged his younger sister, comforting her.

Lovett couldn't believe what was going threw her mind as these children were suddenly pushed in there lives.

Two red-headed children. with no relationship to Mr.T.

"Where did you come from...?"

He asked looking down. waiting impatiently for our answer as we looked up...

David wiped the tears in Taylor's eyes gently away before turning back to face me.

"We came from a woman named Lucy...Mr. Benjamin Barker."

"Benjamin.....Barker....you know me children..."

Taylor grabbed Sweeney's hands and looked at them.

"These are the hands of not a prisoner.....nor a murderer....but...a man of true soul."

They exchanged looks as his mouth began to twitch.

Between a smile and frown.

"Then you two....where is it you came from...? what family are you from..?"

Taylor lowered her gaze and David bit his lip nervously, glancing up at him.

"Um...sir," He whispered. "We're from yours..."

Sweeney looked down shocked. his heart pounded....rising with suprise.

"How can that be.... what do you speak of young sir?"

Sweeney asked, looking at the young girl.

"Benjamin,....David and I are your family....please, we came to seek you out.....the judge is coming for me..."

Sweney looked at David while he lowered his head with shame.

Sweeney looked at Taylor.

Grabbing her hand from the side of her face.

As if you know her as much as ever now.

"Please," David said, his tone soft and desperate, "you must help us. Mother tried to hide us from Judge Turpin but he discovered us and now wants Taylor since he thinks she'd be easier to seduce then Johanna." He shuddered in disgust. "Or perhaps he thinks he can have them both."

Sweeney's grip on Taylor's hand tighetened. "I will not allow that to happen," He said sharply.

"No, Turpin would not take what family I had left! Not these children, these innocent, percious treasures...

"I will protect you at all costs."

Lovett looked at all of them trying to hold her feelings within, feeling as if she was out of the picture.

" ....thank you..."

David said with a smile across his pale, yet beautiful face.

Taylor smiled.

"Thank you....Father..."

she wrapped her arms around Sweeney's neck so warmly.

His face shot up with a sudden supprise of the embrace.

" Father...... we will do anything you need us to..."

He looked at David hesitantly....wondering if he should tell of the stories and plots for the future.

Sweeney reached out clasping the boy's warm hand in his own cold one. "There might be away to rid this world of the judge forever..." he mummered.

David frowned at him, cocking his head to the side. "But what can we do?" He wondered. "The only way we would be rid of him is if he..." He trailed off, eyes widening. "You don't mean-"

"Yes," Sweeney nodded.

Taylor starred at him as he was surrounded by the two young children known as his "family, his treasure"

Sweeney looked at Lovett.

"I need you to go upstairs and fetch me my razors and some clothing....now..."

Lovett looked at him and walked out the door.

Taylor looked at him sadly.

"What do you intend to do...... father?"

Sweeney looked at Taylor as if regretting what would be casing his oun failed fate.

"Taylor,...i am sorry to do this but.... i need to change your image...yours to David.... the judge must not be able to recognize you ,either of you.."

Taylor pulled on her long red hair...

"What do you mean.....?"

Sweeney looked at her.

Sweeney felt horrible for having to say it but it needed to be done. "You must disguse yourselves,"

he explained. "That way the judge will not be able to recongize you. So, Taylor, I'm afraid that your hair must be..."

he trailed off, his eyes moving over the lovely waves of her red hair that she was currently pulling on.

Taylor frowned at him, still not understanding what he was telling her.

"What do you..." She trailed off as David laid a hand on her shoulder.

"He means that we'll have to cut your hair," He said softly.

Taylor's eyes widened and her grip on her locks tightened.

"Cut...my HAIR?" She breathed.

"It is the only way..." He mummered looking away from her shocked face.

Taylor looked at her brother and "Father"

"But.....but....i...?"

Sweeney looked at her and then to each other.

"What are you going to do?"

She asked fearing for her beautiful locks.

"I'm truely sorry,love. but it must be done."Sweeney grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door leading to the stairs.

She hesitated to go fearing and mourning the decisions made today.

"Come in deary."

Father said to looked back to David.

David moved forward, giving Taylor an encouraging squeeze on the arm. "Don't worry," he told her gently. "You'll still look beautiful short hair or not."

He grinned as Taylor's cheeks flush with color. "I am not beautiful," She mummered.

"Yes you are," He chuckled, leaning into kiss her on the cheek.

When David pulled back he noticed that Father was watching us intently and David stared back at him curiously. "So, sir, what is to done about me?" he asked.

Father grinned looking down while he pulled the razor out of its case.

"Well, since you feel your sister is beautiful either way, you wouldn't mind if i cut your hair just, bit shorter."

David looked at him and brushed his hand threw his own hair.

"Heh, you think i would? no, should?"

Father looked at Taylor and David,with a frown on his face.

Pure sorrow was a vibe enough to sicken anyone.

"Well, i guess we should get started."

Sweeney pulled David and Taylor over to the chair and settled her in it, scared half to death of what the future holds for her red locks.

"Please.... just get it over with."

---------****------------------------------------****-----------------------------------****-----------------------------------------****---------------------------------------****-----------------------------------------------****

Thank you for continuing to read!

We love you! 3

Sweeney gritted his teeth as he brought the razor down swiftly on the girl's hair. He tried to do it as quickly as possible, not wanting her to have to suffer through it for too long, but I would have to take things reasonably slow if he wanted her to have a deccent hair cut when he was done.

When he was finally finished Sweeney pulled back with a sigh, his eyes darting to the red locks that now covered the floor.

"What do you think?" he asked softly, dreading the answer.

Taylor looked at the mirror behind herself and took in a breathe.

"My hair,....it's gone."

Her emerald brown eyes became watery.

The hair was to the length of her neck, not to long and not to short.

"You hate it, don't you?"

Sweeney asked.

She looked at her father and slowly wrapped her arms around his cold to give him the warmth of anothers love.

"I absolutely love it"

Davids smile was across his face,reaching his ears.

"Me next father!"

He sat in the chair happily.

Sweeney couldn't stop himself from laughing at the boy's excitment. "Calm yourself," He said. "Are you really this excited to loose your hair?"

David bobbed his head, never loosing his giaint smile. "I've been needing one for awhile, after all," He said. "So, feel free to cut away!"

As Sweeney were raising the first strand of hair from Davids scalp he felt a warmth coarse threw himself.

"Mr.T."

He looked at the door.

stood there.

Leaning against the door a smile on her face and brilliant word as always.

"After your done with them can we speak abit a chatta?"

Sweeney's smile slowly lowered to a frown.

As if that meant something terrible.

"Of course, go back down stairs."

His voice sad as it was the day he returned.

Mrs. lovett noticed though, when she saw David sit in the chair and smile, being labeled Father, it's what he wanted all along.

David sat patiently in the chair as Sweeney cut away at his hair and allowed himself to take his time with him, trying to delay the time when he would have to leave them to go talk to Mrs. Lovett.

wondering what she wanted to talk to him about...

Shaking his head, he turned his own attention back to the work, cutting the last strand.

"Is it done?" David asked.

"Yes...do you like it?"

"Of course I do!" David beamed, throwing his arms around Sweeney. "You truly are a brillant braber, Father!"

He smiled as he himself wound his arms around him, squeezing his warm body tightly against his own. It felt so good to be able to hold his children in his arms. Now if only he could have Johanna as well...

Slowly released David relcunatly. "I have to go talk to Mrs. Lovett but I will return in a few minutes," He told him and his sister. "Remain here for now."

"Yes,sir"

Taylor and David said in unison.

The demon barber followed her out the door to the steps.

"What will we discuss?"

Asking her in curiousity.

"Oh no, not yet love. wait till' we get inside."

She told my impatient heartthrob.

You came infront of me and opened the door,gentle men like.

"Lady's first."

You muttered under your breath as you did almost everything you said.

"Thank you deary."

As She walked in and turned to her.

"Mrs.T..... i want to talk to you about our relationship."

The words came out nervously and hoarse.

"About the children....they have a father.....but....they need a mother.."

Sweeney's eyes widened and He could feel his braced jaw going slack. "Are you offering what I think you are...?"

A light dusting of pink graced Mrs. Lovett's cheeks and she began to fidget anxiously. "Yeah, I am," She said. "The poor things are in need of a mother figure. I bet they havent had one since...well ya know..."

He nodded, pushing away the pain thinking of Lucy always bought. He didn't want it to damper the happiness that was in his heart right now. "I have no objections to it," He said, "but we shall have to see what the children say."

"All right then Mrs.T"

Lovett said with a happy sensation running threw her chest to the upper body. She wanted to shriek and giggle.

"Let's go talk with them, shall we?"

YHe followed her up the eyes followed the thrills on her dress swing letf-to-right.

"Mrs.T, we should get you a new dress."

Lovett stopped in place and looked back with shock.

"What was that?"She said..... going threw her mind was the possible reactions she could consider.

"I said that we should get you a new dress," Sweeney said. "This one, though beautiful on you, is getting rather tattered..." He trailed off, unable to stop himself it seemed from reaching out and running his hands over the tears he found in the fabric of her dress.

His hands grazed over her back, resting on the fine curve of her waist that seemed to fit just right against his hand.

He blushed as he saw what actions he pulled over her dress, to her it was something she never expected from him.

"Mr.T"

He looked up at him with no emotions on his face.

"Yes?"

He said curiously.

Nodding she looked to him with a was hard to keep within.

"Nothing, nough of the 's go see the children."

Going up she walked back behind him and let him in first, secretly feeling to the dress where his hands laid so gracefully on her waist.

He followed Mrs. Lovett up the stairs, shaking his head as he tried to rid himself of the strange feelings that touching her waist had brought to him.

When we reached the door at the top of the stairs, Sweeney held it open for her, allowing her to swish in ahead of him before moving in himself.

Taylor was standing by the window and David was sitting in the chair, singing a little song that seemed almost fimliar to Sweeney.

"Taylor,David."

They suddenly turned to us.

"Father!"

Taylor immediately clinged to his neck.

Sweeney could hear her heart beat from the close contact.

Hugging back he felt like this was a Johanna feeling.

"We need to talk to you both about something important."

David shot up from the chair and ran over to Taylor.

Wrapping his arms around Taylor.

"What is that, father?"

"Mrs. Lovett has brought it to my attention that you are in need of a mother," He said, "and has suggested herself for the task. I have given my consent but needed to make sure that you would allow it."

His children blinked at each other before huge grins broke out across their faces.

David was out of his chair in a heartbeat, running up to Mrs. Lovett and throwing his arms around her.

"Do you really want to me our mother?" He beamed.

"Of course."

smiled and hugged David back.

Taylor looked out the window continuely.

"I can't believe what is all around the street...a young boy is walking around."

Sweeney walked over to her,placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Come deary, i don't want you to be seen out the window. you might be recognized by someone."

With concern in his voice.

We all stood together in the room of love, and of death.

"Mother...it's nice to see that your around now."

David said in a loved voice.

Giving him the view of a small, yet cute, child of nature.

Watching the three of them together warmed Sweeney's heart with feelings he hadn't felt in years.

It was such a wonder to see them together. Sweeney never thought that he would be able to have his children by his side and Mrs. Lovett...He wasn't sure quite yet what his feelings were for her yet but they defintely were ones he enjoyed feeling.

"Mr.T?"

"Father?"

Sweeney suddenly looked at Taylor.

"Yes? what is it dear?"

She looked at him so sweetly.

With sorrow in her eyes.

"Please, smile....it should be a lot more of a gracious occasion."

His eyes moved up and down at her, figuring how she worked.

With the right side of the young barbers mouth moving a none-convincing smile.

"Bless your heart father."

David said to him for trying.

David sighed, hoping that this whole smiling business would begin to come to me easier over time.

Suddenly the door opened and Toby stuck his head in.

"Mum, are you up here-"

Sweeney whirled around fixing him with a friece glare. "Toby!" He said sharply. "How many times do I have to tell you knock?!"

Especially at a time such as this.

He looked down ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry..Mum..."

He looked up.

Taylor looked over her father and brother,with a heartfelt feeling of pity.

"Awwww, father...who is this little man?"

She said walking over to the little heroine.

"That is Toby. the young man we toke in like our is a young man who cannot remember what he was told."

Sweeney said harshly.

She bent down to his height as he was so suprised at the wonderous sight of this woman.

"He-hello...ma'am......"

He blushed.

David smiled at the boy's embrassment and walked over to his sister's side. "Hello your self, little sir," He said. "What is your name?"

"Toby, sir," The boy replied.

"Well, its very nice to meet you Toby, I'm-"

A hand slapped over his mouth before he could finish and David turned to see Sweeney shaking his head at him. Realization dawned on him then as he remembered he was not allowed to say his real name.

Taylor looked at Sweeney and David with Lovett's mouth slightly to the poor boy.

"Umm....would you like to do me a favor?"

He smiled at Taylor with a glimpse in his eye.

"Yes ma'am! Anything!"

She pulled a purse from the side of her dress and handed him a shiney nickel.

"How about, you go buy some chocolate's while your out and bring some back, All right love?"

He toke it and smiles.

"All right ma'am!"Tobi ran out the door in a flash.

Standing up them faced them all.

"Well, i think i handled that quite well. now didn't i?"

David pushed Sweeney's hand away from his mouth, sighing. "As well as it could go, I suppose," He said. "But we really should make up names for ourselves and a reason why were here."

"I guess you have a point there."

Taylor said.

walking to Sweney and wresting her arm on his shoulder.

with a look on his face.

"What should i be?"

turned to sweeney the children with a amazed look on her face.

"I got it...Taylor, you shall be Annabeth todd."

Taylor thought over the the creativity of lovett herself.

"I like it, i like it a lot."

She looked at David, who instantly became excited.

"Me next!"

Mrs. Lovett laughed at the boy's chidlike excitment. "Hm..." She said, inspecting him thoughtfully. "How about Nathan Todd?"

David beamed at her, nearly knocking her over with the force of his hug. "Its perfect!"

"Aww, deary, you got the laugh of a true child, you do."

said.

While watching this, Taylor looked to her father and whispered something to him.

He looked to her questioningly;nodding he looked to .

", why don't we let Nathan and Annabeth go downstairs and make themselves something to drink, i would like to have a word with you."

She looked a him nervously.

"Very well, off you two."

Taylor grabbed David's hand and skipped off with him out the door.

Mrs. Lovett turned towards Sweeney anxiously. "What is it deary?" She asked.

Sweeney walked up to Lovett.

" there is something Taylor has informed me about...,something you have held in your soul for15 years if i'm not mistaken."

Lovett thinks to herself

'What is he talking about...?'

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"And i would like to thank you for...everything you have done for me, and my children."

Sweeney embraced her in a hug.

Lovett's eyes widened with shock

He let go of one last smile he walked towards the door and went to see his children.

"Your welcome ...."

She replied to herself in a dreamy tone. walking and sitting in the barber chair...

He headed down the stairs, a faint smile still on his lips when he heard raised voices from down bellow.

Sweeney took the last two steps as one, ingoring the painful jolt that it sent up his legs to do so, and rushed into the shop.

Taylor was backed up against one of the tables, clutching a bottle of brandy and two glasses; no doubt she had been about to make David and her some drinks before the inccident.

David, meanwhile, was bickering with a rather familiar looking young man.

"I need to see Mr. Todd!"

"I told you he's not giving out anymore shaves today!" David shot back. "Come back tomorrow!"

"I don't want a shave!" The boy said.

"Then what do you want?" David demanded. "And you'd best tell me fast because your scaring my sister to death and that is something I do not take kindly to!"

"Please! i need to see him!"

David stood instantly to his feet. with a fierce look.

"I said no, my father will not see you today!"

David spoke.

Taylor looked at her brother.

Then she looked at him and heard the door open.

"Annanbeth! what's the matter?"

She looked to him.

Then to the young man.

rushing over to you he felt relief and sorrow in his young and foolish heart.

"Mrs. todd! i need your help. these...two..by the way. may i ask. who are they?"

He looked back at me, then to you.

David scowled at the boy, crossing his arms firmly across his chest. "Who are we?" He said. "I could ask you the same question. What right do you think you have to burst in here completely uannounced to scare the daylights out of people?!"

"My name is Anthony. and i am here to seek the aid of .For johanna...."

He sounded disparate.

Taylor looked to her brother and set the drink and cups on the table. walking towards Anthony.

"Johanna... you know where she...you know where my sister is?"

She kept her stare at Anthony's eyes.

Anthony was nervously looking at the father of the woman she wanted.

"Yes, the judge... he has her locked up. Like a bird in a cadge."

She looked at him. Her face began to redden with water streaming from her eyes.

"No,...she can't be. why?"

Anthony eyed Taylor curiously, wondering why she was getting so upset over some girl she hardly even knew. But then he rememebered what she had called Johanna.

"Sister..."

His eyes went wide with realization. "Your Johanna's sister?!" He cried.

David's eyes went wide as well, although for a much different reason. "No, no!" He said hurriedly, moving in front of Taylor to block her from Anthony's view. "You must have heard us wrong. We are Mr. Todd's children so it is impossible for us to know anything about this, Miss Johanna that you speak of."

"No, you said she mean it?"

Anthony asked Taylor. In curiosity.

"No, she is just tired. We haven't slept a wink,sir."

David says trying to correct her error.

Sweeney looked over to them,walking over and set his hand on David's shoulder.

"Nathan, Why don't you take Annabeth out for a breath of fresh air? Clear her pretty little head."

Giving him a smile.

Nodding David looks at her.

"I guess that should be arranged. Come Annabeth."

Grabbing my arm pulling me from everyone, to the outside. And ready for what is to happen.

"You have to be more careful," David chided as he lead Taylor away from the shop.

Taylor sighed, looping arms with her brother and laying her head on his shoulder. "I know," She said softly. "I just couldn't help it. To think of Johanna locked up with that awful man..." She trailed off, the tears threatening to overwhelm her, and David pressed his lips gently to her cheek.

"Come now, no tears," He said. "We're suppose to be clearing our heads, remember?"

"Yes, i know. i just want to finally see Johanna."

Nuzzling in his shoulder they looked to the corner to see the beadle himself.

David looked at him with lump in his throat.

Taylor, knowing her from the blood kin. She could have Sweeney's temper.

"It's....."

She trailed off loosening her arm on his.

"Him!"

She tried to rush over to him, until David grabbed her.

Holding her back.

"No! You have to stay calm!!"

Fierce eyes of hers glazed at the beadle.

"Taylor, if he sees us it will be all over!" David said. "Our disguses will be for nothing and think of what will happen to our father!"

He felt Taylor stiffen under his grip and knew that his words had hit their mark.

She looked down.

"Right... i guess it was my first instinct."

Taylor looked up at David with a calm demeanor.

"I'm sorry."

She looped her arm around David's walked on with that.

As they looked around at the clothings and food you couldn't help but notice her and David being watched by a gent and young lady.

David frowned and leaned his head against his sister's. "Taylor?" He whispered. "Is it just me or are we being watched?"

She looked slightly over her shoulder watching the black haired siblings viewing them from a distance.

"I, my brother, do believe so."

She looked over to them as David could notice them watching and speaking with each other.

"They are quiet nice looking, aren't they Taylor?"

"Should we go over to them?"

"Hm...I don't know," David said. "They seem rather supcious."

Taylor giggled, shaking her head. "David, you are far too paranoid!" She chuckled.

David flushed and tweaked the inside of her arm playfully. "Maybe so," He said, "but only because I've learned to be that way."

"Hahahaha, Really brother. i was raised like that, but i can be very...."

She trailed off and gazed at him and looked at David.

"Manipulative."

Taylor walked over to the table closest to siblings.

She waved at you to follow.

David cocked an eyebrow at his sister's antics and then rolled his eyes in amusement. He followed after, unable to stop a wicked little smile from curling up onto his lips as he watched the couple's eyes following their every move.

David arrived next to Taylor, as your usual spot and looked around at the sweet potato's in the cartons.

"Are they looking yet, brother?"

David looked over at them.

You waved at the girl friendly and winked.

3

"That was just sweet,deary."

Taylor said with a evil curls on her pink lips.

"I couldn't help it."

The boy came closer to walking closer to David.

David looked curiously up at the boy, cocking his head to the side innocently.

"Can I help you, sir?" He asked.

The boy coughed at David and tried to go around him, stubbornly David protectively moved to the side, blocking his younger sister.

"Is there anything I can help you with, good sir?"

"Well, no," The boy frowned. "There's noting that YOU can help me with but that girl behind you might be able to."

Crossing his arms, David glared at him, With his lip pushing up.

"And what, would that be dear sir?"

The man looked at him and cleared his throat.

"My name is Adrian. And i would like to meet this young woman. I have good intensions."

He looked at David awkwardly.

As he lifted up his head. In a protective brother mood.

"What is your relationship, if i may ask?"


End file.
